Gun Point
by Marzi
Summary: Laura opened her eyes to glare at the pilot, not surprised to see the gun.


A/N Here's an alternate take on the beginning of_ Six of One_. ETA: Since people keep asking, this is just a oneshot story.

* * *

Laura's heart jumped when the shots sounded, but her eyes were sluggish to open. She pulled the cloth off of her face as she heard the hatch, and the simple movement left her ready for another nap.

Fingers curling into the sheets, she tried to push herself up. The world swam in front of her, so she squeezed her eyes shut and tried again.

"Get up."

Kara. _Gods damn it_, Bill should have known better than to..

"Get up," she repeated, the slight hysteria in her voice growing stronger.

One hand on the wall, Laura managed to sit up.

"C'mon, on your feet- move."

Laura opened her eyes to glare at the pilot, not surprised to see the gun. Swallowing despite her suddenly dry throat, she pushed herself forward. She slid on the sheets, but hadn't given herself enough force to stand. The world twisted in front of her regardless, and she closed her eyes; quickly retrying to make it to her feet.

Her knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor in front of the rack.

"What're you.. What's wrong with you?"

Laura gritted her teeth, digging her fingers into the carpet she was heaped on. "Not.." She took a deep breath, feeling her stomach roil. "Not all of us.. get new bodies when- when something.. goes wrong." She didn't want to throw up while being held captive, but as a cold sweat broke across her body, Laura began to suspect her opinion on the subject didn't matter.

"Frak, look.. Please, just.. just listen, okay?"

Laura could barely regulate her breathing, so she doubted she could get Kara to stop talking.

"I just need you to know, I need you to understand.." The heavy sound of boots hitting the deck from the corridor made Kara pause. "Frak, oh frak.. I just need time.."

Not willing to raise her head to try and see what was happening, Laura was completely unprepared when two hands looped themselves under her armpits. A pitiable moan slipped out of her mouth as Kara started to drag her across the floor.

"Sorry, Madame President, but I need... to talk.. to you!"

Her heels caught on the lip of the hatchway into the head, and she could feel her skin split as she was ungracefully pulled free. Being lowered to the floor was a slightly less tumulus experience. She heard the hatch being closed and locked, and began to shiver from the cold of the bathroom floor. Laura's eyes were heavy and refused to stay open as Kara came back to prop her up against a wall, but her body revolted against the movement, and she began coughing, the muscles in her abdomen cramping.

Laura heard another half terrified 'oh frak' from Kara as bile forced itself up. The saliva and remnants of stomach acid dripping from her lips made the cracked skin burn as she continued to dry heave. When she started to pitch forward, the pilot pushed her back against the bulkhead, and Laura let her head loll to the side in an effort to keep herself from tipping forward again.

She caught sight of shadows on the other side of the opaque glass of the hatch, and heard shouting as fists began pounding against it.

"I didn't mean.." Kara crouched in front of her, gun forgotten on the ground. "I just needed you to hear, okay. We're going the wrong way, don't you understand? _We're going the wrong way_."

Laura gave a rough, unamused chuckle to the girl's plea and earnest tone.

"You've got to believe me.. I trusted you before, remember? I trusted you on a vision, I went back to Caprica on a _vision. _You've got to believe me on this."

"Trust.. a machine?" she rasped.

"I'm not a cylon!"

"Humans don't come back from the dead," Laura snapped, surprised at the sudden strength in her voice. "They don't get that kind of second chance." The anger and frustration which sustained her faltered, and she began to gasp her next words. "No matter how much you pray, no matter.." She could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and gritted her teeth, she couldn't afford them right now. "The gods don't.."

"I didn't mean to." Kara's voice cracked and she began to sound apologetic. "I never wanted this, please.. Just.." The younger woman moved closer, almost pressing against her elder, completely ignoring the mess of vomit. "I don't know how or why, of all the frakked up people, why me. Please, I'm not a cylon, I'm not.."

When Laura fell forward Kara caught her, though instead of propping her back up, she just clung to her.

"Please." Her tears dampened Laura's shoulder. "Please, listen to me.. I'm not.."

A hand found the discarded gun.

"We're going to wrong way.. please.."

The older woman pulled her closer.

"_Please_.."

The hatch banged open, almost drowning out the sound of weapon's fire.


End file.
